Chapter 10: Tarbosaurus
(The scene cuts. Lamald, Dyrel and Linma are at the forest clearing. A pair of Mononykus runs past her. But she suddenly sees a big carnivore ahead and runs into the trees.) * Dyrel: This is no good! There's a huge predator over there. It must be Tarbosaurus. That's the Asian cousin of Tyrannosaurus Rex. On any safari, you want to see the top predator, but I'm not clean. Only this is so huge, 40 feet long. The wind's blowing towards us and that's good. * Linma: He's coming towards us. Quick. We need to turn it off quick. (The Tarbosaurus heads towards Linma, Lamald and Dyrel. as Linma turns off the camera. The 5-ton predator sniffs for any signs of trace, then walk past the two Ultimate Warriors into the distance. Linma pulls out a notebook.) * Lamald: Tarbosaurus. Scary but a thrill. * Linma: It's the biggest carnivore around here, because they stand tall, stand vertically, tiny limbs at the front help balance that massive head. With that huge skull and those massive teeth for making devastating bites into prey and pulling out chunks of flesh. We are never going to forget that view. (Linma and Dyrel leave the clearing. In a park at San Diego, Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos were planning on something.) * Jay: Man, that Steven Chapman. I won't be able to hear his scream for a week. * Evie Grimhilde: Look at you guys. No wonder he scared the hell out of April. * Carlos: Man, he does give me a headache. * Mal: Yeah? You know, if it weren't for those clowns, we'd be running the joint. * Jay: Yeah. Man, I hate clowns. * Carlos: Oh, surely we VKs are not all that bad. We were afraid it was somebody important. * Evie Grimhilde: Yeah, you know, like the McIntyres. * Jay: Yeah. I see. * Mal: Now that's power. * Carlos: Tell me about it. * Evie Grimhilde: I just hear that name and I shudder. * Mal: Well, you know it wasn't exactly like they was alone, Jay. * Carlos: Yeah. What are we supposed to do?... Kill the zombies? * Jay: Precisely. (The song "Be Prepared" plays.) * Jay: I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. * But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride. * It's clear from your vacant expressions: the lights are not all on upstairs. * But we're talking kings and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares. * So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. * A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer... * Evie Grimhilde: And where do we feature? * Jay: Just listen to teacher. * I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! * And injustice deliciously squared... Be prepared! (The speech begins.) * Carlos: Yeah, be prepared. Yeah-heh. We'll be prepared, for what? * Jay: For the death of the zombies. * Mal: Why? Are they sick? * Jay: No, Mal. We're going to kill them. And the leader, too. * Evie Grimhilde: Great idea! Who needs a king? * Mal: Emily Anderson? Lonnie? My daughter? * Jay: Guys! There will be a queen. * Evie Grimhilde: Hey, but you said, er... * Jay: Mal will be queen. Stick with me and you'll never be zombified again! * Carlos: Yeah! Alright! Long live the queen! * Evie Grimhilde: Long live the queen! Long live the queen! * Mal: Let's dance. (The VKs soon dance.) * All: It's great that we'll soon be connected with a queen who'll be all-time adored. * Jay: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. * The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee... * The point that I must emphasize is... they won't get a sniff without me! * So, prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. * Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning. * Decades of denial is simply why Mal will be queen undisputed. * Respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am. * Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared... Be prepared! * All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared... Be prepared! (The song ends as the screen changes to black.) Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes